ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Lights, Camera, Aliens!
Plot Ben and Rook are in Jimmy's room watching Jimmy hack into somewhere. (Ben): So how long is this going to take. (Jimmy): At least 5 hours. I'll make it 4. (Rook): I do not wish to wait 4 hours. I must take my leave. Rook leaves. (Jimmy): You're new partner is kinda strange. (Ben): I know. That's why he's cool. (Jimmy): Have you tryed the Ripjaws Smoothie yet? (Ben): A Ripjaws Smoothie?! (Jimmy): Yeah. (Ben): Sweet I gotta get one. Then a TV news flash comes on Jimmy's computer. (Will Harangue): Wellcome back, I'm Will Harangue, and you're watching the Will Harangue Nation. Today Dr. Animo escaped prision. Who knows what meancing monster he will unleash upon our fair city. Nothing Captain Nemesis can't handle. That's right Bellwood's prize hero has returned. Watch out Animo! (Ben): Overlord and Animo, huh? Let's do this. Later Dr. Animo and two mini Heatbats are attacking the city. (Animo): Yes! Yes, my pets. Show them the power of Dr Animo. Ben runs in. (Ben): Not on my watch, Animo! Ben transforms. (Shocksquatch): Shocksquatch! Awright Animo let's get this over with. Captain Nemesis flies in. (Captain Nemesis): I couldn't say it better myself, Ten Bennyson. Captain Nemesis blasts a Heatbat defeating it. Shocksquatch grabs the other one anc zaps it. A few dozen reporters show up. (Reporter 1): Captain Nemsis, are you planning on being a hero again? Or is this a cruel joke? (Reporter 2): Ben 10, what do you think of this surprising team up? (Ben): Team up? With him? He's evil, last I checked. (Reporter 2): Captain Nemesis, Ben Tennyson says you are still evil, is this true? (Captain Nemesis): I can't really say, Mr. Tennyson and other people have full rights to believe I am still evil. But I am trying to get back to normal hero life. (Ben): Just so you know, Nemesis. Ben transforms. (Eye Guy): I'm watching you! Ben reverts and drives away in the DX Mark 10. Later Ben is watching TV. (Ben): What is with everyone? They think Overlord's good now? Yeah right. Ben changes the channel and sees aliens running out and screaming from an Undertown entrance. (Ben): Aliens running away from Undertown? Not good. Ben runs outside and dials up Kevin on his cellphone. (Ben): Kevin! We're are you? (Kevin, on phone): Mr. Smoothy with Gwen, why? (Ben): Undertown's under attack, get it? (Kevin): Very funny, Tennyson. Kevin hangs up just as Ben arrives. Ben runs in and sees Captain Nemesis fighting Psyphon. (Ben): Overlord? (Captain Nemesis): It's Captain Nemesis, kid. Ben transforms. (Humungousaur): Humungousaur? I wanted Upgrade. Humungousaur charges at Psyphon but trips over Captain Nemesis. (Humungousaur): Hey! Watch it! Gwen, Kevin and Rook enter. (Gwen): There! Gwen throws Mana Discs at Psyphon which he deflects. (Psyphon): I no longer will live in my previous Masters Shadows! Psyphon flies away. Then a 60 alien criminals surround them. Humungousaur grins. (Kevin): I need days like this everyday! Kevin absorbs the metal ground and shifts his hands into maces. Rook turns his Proto-Tool into a sword. They all start fighting. Later Ben and Jimmy are looking at Jimmy's Computer. (Jimmy): Do you see all those fan fictions! They're saying Ben and Overlord are the perfect hero duo! (Ben): I've had my run ins with him. One too many if you ask me. (Jimmy): I'll keep trying to to save your public image from becoming a sidekick in the mean time, I have a tracer on him as we speak. Take this GPS it should take you to his location. (Ben): Got it. Ben leaves. On a dark gloomy street Ben is following where the GPS is telling him to go. It leads him to a Mansion. He climbs over the fence and knocks on the door. No answer. He transforms. '' (ChamAlien, whispering): ChamAlien! ''He sneaks through an open window and turns invisible. He follows the GPS to a broken grandfather clock. (ChamAlien): A Clock?! That's it! ChamAlien kicks the clock and it moves revealing a secret passage way. He reverts. (Ben): Lookie here. Ben climbs down the secret passage and finds himself in a cave lair. (Ben): Whoa, much cooler than my secret base. Captain Nemesis drops down from the celing. (Captain Nemesis): What are you doing here? (Ben): Well, you know, the basics: Why are you acting like a Good Guy again? (Captain Nemesis): I am a Good Guy again! By The Way have you seen those creepy fan fictions. (Ben): Yeah, who would write that junk. But doesn't matter as I said. I've got my eye on you. Ben transforms into ChamAlien and disappears. The next day, Ben and co are eating lunch at Ben's House. (Ben): Hey, Mom! What's for lunch! (Sandra): Your favorite. (Ben): Chili fries! (Sandra): Yes, without the chili...or the fries. (Ben): Not again... (Sandra): What did you say? (Ben): Um, yeah, my favorite. (Rook): I do not see why you lie to your elders. (Ben): Mom is not that old! (Gwen): I like Aunt Sandra's cooking. (Kevin): I'll just pretend to eat it. Then grab a burger later. Then the door rings. Ben answers it. A movie producer stands there. (Rick Dawg): Yo, I'm Rick Dawg! You are Ben Tennyson. Then famous hero guy, yes? (Ben): Uh, yeah... (Rick Dawg): I want to ask you if would like to star in my new movie. Ben 10: Origins! (Ben): But I was 10 then. (Rick Dawg): Yes. I guess I'll have to get a diffrent actor in that case. But you could do the aliens. (Ben): I'm not sure. (Rick Dawg): I'll pay 10,000,000 bucks. (Ben): Deal! Later at the Movie Studio Ben and Jimmy are near the dressing rooms. (Jimmy): Thanks for letting me, act as you. (Ben): No prob, Jim My Man! (Rick): Alright, alright! Jimmy get into place. Jimmy stands in a scene with a fake meteor and fake Omnitrix. Jimmy grabs it. It latches onto him. He presses it there is a green flash, Ben jumps in as Jimmy jumps off stage. Ben transforms into Heatblast. (Heatblast): Heatblast! (Rick): Cut! Cut! Cut! More personalitty, Ben. And much louder! (Heatblast): Ok, sorry. Characters *Ben *Rook *Jimmy *Will Harangue *Captain Nemesis *Sandra Tennyson *Rick Dawg Villains *Dr. Animo Aliens Used *Shocksquatch (first reapparance) *Eye Guy (first reappearance; cameo) *Humungousaur (accidental transformation selected alien was Upgrade) *ChamAlien (first reappearance; x2) *Heatblast (first reappearance) Category:Episodes